


sated

by omgboysplease



Series: yuzu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgboysplease/pseuds/omgboysplease
Summary: Naked cuddles





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love the winter all the cuddles and hot mocha!! though naked cuddles are ideal subjectively they are still amazing regardless

Warmth, satiated and ease. Is all Ushijima feels right now.

 

The mess of orange curls on his chest, sound and steady breath against his neck as he feels his boyfriend’s chest rise and fall. Ushijima runs his finger through the red hair, barely skimming over Hinata’s scalp, and continue down his spine, leaving feather touches on his back.

 

Hinata doesn’t stir, his hand relaxed and poised on the side of Ushijima’s rib. He’s exhausted from last night, and the sleepless nights from before could put him in a coma. But he knows now there’s nothing to fear, the cold shoulders, sleepless nights, or screaming over the phone, it was all worth it if they could settle into this.

 

Comfort.

 

They understand each other, the worries and insecurities much better. Couples should always come out of a fight loving more of each other, that’s what Hinata’s mother had told him.

 

Hinata starts mumbling from a dream he’s having, his eyelids almost translucent, showing the darting eyes under them. His grip on Ushijima tightens slightly, and Ushijima rubs circles on his shoulders to soothe him.

 

Ushijima listens to the chirping of the birds outside, but other than that, the neighbourhood is silent. The clock reads almost three in the afternoon, his body is feeling a little sticky from sweat and dried lube(and a lot of other fluids), their clothes are a mess on the floor.

 

He’s supposed to call his mother today, Hinata has to go to the bank, the world has a lot for them. But Ushijima closes his eyes momentarily, remembering all of the sensations, the warmth and dampness of their skin against each other. The smell of Hinata’s overnight cologne, the traces of green tea. The silence of a suburban neighbourhood afternoon on a weekend. His exposed left foot that feels kind of cold but Hinata’s thigh is over his, the warmth is strangely enough.

 

His arm around Hinata is cramping, but as he flexes – doing his best not to stir his boyfriend, they feel much better. There is a panging hunger that he feels, he’s kind of craving for some greasy burgers right now. But he glances down at Hinata, cheeks soft and red, their bodies altogether littered with bruises of love.

 

And he thinks, everything can wait. 


End file.
